New Reign
by Draco2393
Summary: discontinued and moved
1. Prulouge

**This story is a Reign of Fire/ AvP fanfic.**

**All Predators, Aliens, and Dragons belong to their creators and not me.**

**The new Idea of the new Xenomorphs does belong to me.**

Prulouge

The ship shook as another explosion sent shockwaves throught the steel bulk. At the controle counsil the hunter looked at his readings and growled. Pressing puttons on his wrist band he send a distress signal out to the lead ship. As he went to get up a sudden eruption shook the room and sent him flying back. Looking up he saw that the ship was headed for one of his hunting areas. He growled in dispare. This planet was home to many species and there was one that his passengers loved to prey on more then anything.

He turned to run towards the holding area when a shriek froze him in his tracks. Standing in front of him was a young hard skin egg layer. Her bone crest rasing high enough to brush the cealing. Her long arms clenched into six fingered fists and her head swivling as she took in the smells around her.

The hunter growled and extended his wrist blades. There was no way he would let this beast get onto the planet alive. With a roar he launched at the beast. His mask showing her as a green bulk.

With a hiss like a serpent the egg layer turned her ehad and roared out as well. From the darkness came other hisses and suddenly the hunter was pinned to the ground by three hard skin drones.

He growled and strugled helplessly. Then a memory came to his mind. These were no ordinary drones. These were the experaments his master had been making. With a hiss he rasied his arm again when a black shaped came out of the darkness and slamed against his chest.

A piercing pain shot through his body. He felt the tail spike of the egg layer pierce deeper into his flesh. As he wathed the female lowered her head and snarled at him. With a deph stroke of her claws she yanked off his mask and stared him in the eye.

The hunter knew that the beast reconised him. Ths creature was born stronger and faster then it's ancestors. And it was even more inteligent. He growled his mandables reaching up as he roared at the female. The egg layer hissed and thrusted her tail down through his heart.

As the hunter closed his eyes. His last sight was of the ship entering the sky of the planet and the grey landscape beneath it. His last thought was of the name of this planet and his failure of his mission. Earth.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one-The Death Cry**

Kyron looked up from his book as the watch bird in front of him gave a squawk of warning. He jumped up and grabbed the binoculars. Looking eastwards he spotted a stream of flame falling to the ground. But it was just another aerial vehicle falling from dragon fire.

He looked around but didn't see the destroyer anywhere. He shrugged and stroked the birds back gently.

He picked his book back up and continued reading. Laughing at the irony of the authors imagination.

"Really. Dragons and humans working together. That's not even likely." He looked up and sighed. "If only that was real. He was about to start reading again when the bird gave another squawk and started to flap its wings furiously.

Jumping up he used the scope and spotted what had scared the bird. Standing at the top of a ridge was a dragon. One of the females he noted. Beside it was the remains of a kill. A single horse and rider. "One of Creedy's scouts." he said to himself. With cautionary movements he reached down and activated the warning bells. Suddenly the fortress was filled with the claning and ringing of bells.

The cow looked up from her kill and glared towards the fortress. She looked away and behind her. Kyron could see her hiss and then rise into the air in alarm. He gulped. Only one beast could scare a cow dragon away. Then from behind the great behemoth came a creature he didn't even recognize.

Skin black as night the female sniffed the air letting out a hiss as she detected the scent of worthy hosts for her new children. Screeching she looked at her drones and flicked her tail. They hissed in response and raced ahead of her. They would take care of any hostiles. She would watch from back here and prepare for the coming slaughter. Besides her one drone stepped forward. It was larger than the others and had a much smaller crest then hers. She hissed and wiped her tail. He was one of a kind. The first male of their species to ever live. She looked at him and hissed again. He turned to her and screeched at her with venom. The two of them stood together and watched the drones. As if they were two great rulers watching their subjects.

Kyron gulped in fear as twenty smaller beasts ran towards the fort. Some ran like hounds upon all fours. Others like the long dead dinosaurs. Two legged with heads forward and arms curled up. He noticed that the larger one stayed back with a single beast that was a little smaller then it. He gulped and started to pull on the alarm bell furiously. The creatures seemed to not notice the bells but continued to move closer. Suddenly one of them jumped into the air and Kyron stared in amazement as it landed on the edge of the fort wall. Soon enough all twenty creatures stood on the wall looking down into the fort.

As Kyron watched one of them raised it's head and released a screech that made his blood run cold and his body freez. As he listened he could've sworn that the beast was talking to them. Telling them of the doom it brought with it.

Then suddenly the creature stopped and jumped down into the fort. Kyron could hear the screams and shrieks of the men and beasts. He also knew that he had only one chance of surviving.

Grabbing his gun he ran towards the exit when he heard a sound behind him. Turning he saw that one of the beasts was standing on the tower across from his. It wasn't looking towards him but it was a matter of time.

He turned and ran towards the stairs. Jumping down them he came to the ground level in split time. Looking towards the door he saw shadows move outside it and then turned and ran towards the under caves. He knew that it would be easy for the beasts to follow him but he also knew every secret passage that had been build in here by Van-Zan.

With a grunt he jumped down into a hole and ran towards the rising light. Wit a curse he turned another direction as he saw the silhouette of one of the creatures. He heard a hiss and then ran towards one of the secret ways. Reaching out he grabbed a rock shelf and jumped up into a hole that turned into a slide. It traveled down into the earth and then out into a large cavern.

With a grunt he landed on his backside and looked up. He was in a storage cavern they used. Vehicles stood ready to use and weapons along with that. Food and drink was stored in the seven cold boxes that were arranged along the wall. Grunting he piled all the equipment he needed into the largest vehicle and then jumped into the driver seat. He started it up and pressed down hard on the throttle. As he drove he saw the light ahead and smiled as he passed the cavern entrance and out onto the road. As he drove he saw in the distance the forms of the two solitary figures standing as sentinels still. He grimaced and drove in the opposite direction of him. He knew of a safe house far away and knew that it would take a plane. Or dragon to get there.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two-Arrival

The ship drifted through the stars and hung in a deep sleep as it's systems registered the code of a distres signal being sent to it. Instantly it's systems went online and awoke it's passengers.

The leader of the beings aboard walked into the controle room. His mask covering his face but his body easily reconisable.

The hunter stalked forward and looked at the screen before him. Clicking he pressed four buttons on the console and a video appeared from one of the many record makers spread through the galaxys they ahd been to. This one showed a old hunting land that had been discovered by accident.

He growled and then pressed another button to rewind the footage. Hew atched as a ship entered the screen and a explosion blew it's starbord thruster off. He roared in fury as he watched the ship fall to the planet and then disapear.

With another roar he turned to one of the hunters behind him. In his brutal toung he told them to send the nearest hunters or hunter after that ship. He didn't care waht it took. It must be found immediately.

Turning to watch the screen he growled and clenched his fist. With a roar he brought it down and crushed the controle counsil before him.

A distance away near the planet Pluto a ship carying a young blood recieved the signal from the elders ship. The young blood clicked his mandables and looked at the location of his quary. He erupted in roaring laugther as he saw that his destination was the home to the assignment he had been in rought to. With a smiled the young blood sat back and felt his ship stream forward past the small planet and towards a new hunt.

Kyron sat at the tower to his new home and looked around. He had seen dragon fire in the morning mist but nothing to close.

With a grunt he turned to his radio and tried to reach someone. Anyone. He only got hissing static and switched it off fast. The sound reminded him to much like the creatures that had attacked the chastle.

With a groan he leaned back against his chair and looked out into the mist. He could still feel his heart racing as a thundering roar shook the walls around him.

Jumping up Kyron watched as a dragon flew by overhead and was covered by five smallcreatures. Kyron frowned and graved his scope. Looking threw it he cursed and raced down the stairs towards the safe zone. Closing the door he locked it and rushed to the weapons closet. Pulling out hsi gun he sat down and tried to calm himself. But the same image kept flashing in his mind.

The five small beasts. Skin black and bone structered. Covering the dragons body and forcing it down into the mist. The image was still in his head as he drifted off into the realm of sleep.

The ship bursted into the atmosphere and hovered above the water. The Young Blood within looked out and growled. Picking up his helmet he straped it attached it and walked back towards a smaller vehicle that was set on a small platform.

Walking to the wall he took down three cylinders and attached them to the sides and back of the vehicle. Thne geting on the young blood pressed a button making the floor beneath him open, and sent the vehicle falling.

The Young Blood grunted and pressed another button on the controle panel before him. Instantly the vehicle leveled out and came to a hover a few feet above the water.

Wit a low growl the young blood pushed forward on the controle bars and the vehicle moved forward. He looked towards the shore and growled a smile coming to his mandabled face. Now the hunt would begin.


	4. sorry

**Hey every one sorry i havn't updated in a while. i am deactivating this account due to my email having been hacked and bogged down by spam(you don't want to know what type) So i will be moving this story over to my new account mgraham2393 . I already have a story going there that is diffrent but i will be working on both. Thanks for the faves and follows but i am now logging off. By**


End file.
